bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Invading Army Arc, Final Conclusion!
|image = |kanji =侵軍篇、最終決着！ |romaji =Shingun hen, saishū kecchaku! |episodenumber =341 |chapters =None |arc =Gotei 13 Invading Army arc |previousepisode=Reigai vs. Original, The Fierce Fighting for Gambled Pride! |nextepisode =Thank You |japair =September 27, 2011 |engair =April 20, 2014 |opening =BLUE |ending =Haruka Kanata }} is the three hundred and forty-first episode of the Bleach anime. As the captains and lieutenants fight against the Reigai, Ichigo Kurosaki uses his restored powers to fight the fused form of Kagerōza Inaba and Nozomi Kujō. Summary Having gained a pseudo form of his former powers, Ichigo begins to fight against Ōko Yushima. From the sidelines, Kon wants to help Ichigo save Nozomi, so Rukia Kuchiki, agreeing, grabs him and, along with Lieutenant Renji Abarai, Yasutora Sado, and Uryū Ishida, they attack Yushima. Despite being attacked by all five of them, Yushima, deflecting their attacks, further wounds Renji and Sado, forcing Uryū and Rukia to grab them and fall back. Getting an idea, Ichigo, moving to Yushima, grabs his Zanpakutō, preventing him from using its powers. Donning his Hollow mask, Ichigo unleashes a massive, point-blank Getsuga Tenshō. After the dust clears, Yushima is severely wounded from the attack. Surfacing again, Nozomi asks Ichigo to please kill her, thereby killing Yushima and Inaba. As Ichigo decides to honor her wish, Yushima, regaining control, furiously begins to call upon his Zanpakutō's strongest ability, Renzan: Hajō Kūri. From a distance, as the Shinigami and the Reigai see and feel Yushima's massive power, Yushima launches a powerful beam of concentrated Reiatsu, which destroys a part of the Seireitei. Arriving, Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto reveals Yushima cares nothing for Soul Society or its inhabitants, and wants to destroy it completely. Captain Jūshirō Ukitake's Reigai reveals to Yamamoto and the other Shinigami what he meant before about the Reigai also having their own goals: they, too, wish to protect Soul Society, but they wish to do it in a different way than the Shinigami. Sensing Yushima has become a threat to them and it, they mobilize to destroy him. Back on Sōkyoku Hill, Ichigo's best efforts to break through Yushima's technique are stopped. Arriving, Reigai of the remaining captains and lieutenants sacrifice themselves by flying directly into Yushima's barrier, which weakens him enough to allow Nozomi to, taking control, summon her own sword to pierce Yushima's stomach. Having been further injured and losing his power, Yushima's frustration finally turns to rage as he assaults Ichigo. Attacking him, he states the strongest stand by themselves and never rely on others, for he feels relying on friends is a sign of weakness, because only weak people cannot do something without help. As Yushima tells Ichigo he cannot understand how Ichigo is so strong yet relies on other people, Ichigo, going on the offensive, shatters Yushima's Zanpakutō and delivers the final blow. As Yushima dies, his body splits back into Nozomi and Inaba. As they lie on the ground, Inaba asks Nozomi if they were wrong from the beginning. Stating she does not know, she, looking over him, tells him something, prompting him to laugh as his body breaks down into Reishi. Holding his pill in her hand, Nozomi watches as it breaks apart. Kon rushes over to Nozomi, followed by Ichigo. As Nozomi's body begins to break down, Kon asks Ichigo what is happening. As Nozomi tells Kon this is how it is meant to be, he, not listening, does not want her to go. Thanking Kon for the little stuffed lion he gave to her as a present, Nozomi, grabbing Kon, breaks into tears, causing him to cry as well. When she calls him a pervert one last time, he, sarcastically asking her to excuse him, asks her to not forget them. As her body finally disintegrates, Kon, picking up her pill, states they are friends forever, and it disappears. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book As Ichigo and his friends prepare to return to the Human World, Ukitake, dropping by to see them off, returns the Substitute Shinigami badge to Ichigo, stating he dropped it in the Dangai, and thanks Ichigo for helping to save Soul Society. Ukitake proceeds to give a miniature version of the badge to Kon, who refuses, states he has something much better in possession, and shows off Nozomi's lucky charm, which is strapped onto his back. Readying himself to return to the Human World, Ichigo informs all of his friends, who unanimously agree to it. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Ōko Yushima (concluded) *Gotei 13 vs. The Reigai (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: *Hadō #73 *Bakudō #81 Techniques used: * * * * * Zanpakutō used: Shikai: * * * * * * * * Bankai: * Other Powers: * * * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes